


Life Lessons

by conceptstage



Series: Multi-Chapter Critical Role [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, mentioned Widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau gets a call from a very drunk Jester and goes to pick her up.“You,” Jester started. She could feel Jester’s eyes on her face but she didn’t look away from the road in front of her. “You used to like me. Romantic-ish.”





	1. Beau

Beau frowned and looked away from the screen when her phone rang a few feet away. There was a noise on screen, her character’s signature death rattle, and she gasped, looking back just in time to see ‘LOSER’ flash on the screen in red letters. She scowled into her microphone.

“Molly, you little shit, I was distracted by my phone ringing!”

Molly’s melodic laugh came over her speakers. “That’s not my fault, darling.”

“Fuck you.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Molly sighed. “Alright, I gotta go.”

“What? No! One more round.”

“I have a very naked man in my bed at this very moment who is clearly losing his patience, your needs no longer concern me.”

“Ew, I don’t wanna hear about that shit. Caleb is practically my brother.”

“Then we better disconnect before I start talking about this thing I did to him last night where I took some rope-”

Beau tore her headset off her ears and tossed it onto the chair beside the sofa, rolling her eyes as she closed out of the screen. She could practically still hear Molly laughing at her. He knew that would get rid of her faster than just about anything. Her phone started ringing again and she scowled as she pushed herself to her feet.

Who the fuck was calling her at one o’ clock in the morning?

When she picked up her phone it was an unknown number but she answered it anyway. “What the fuck do you want?” she hissed. No one responded and her scowl deepened. “Hello? Who is this?”

“Beau?”

Beau sighed in relief. “Jester? What’s up? Why are you calling me from a phone I don’t know?”

“I’m… drunk.”

“But Jes, you don’t drink.”

She giggled and Beau could hear the alcohol affecting her. “I did tonight. Will you come get me?”

“Of course. Where are you?”

“A house.”

Beau paused, blinking in confusion. “A house? Whose house?”

“Well…” she paused and sighed heavily into the phone. “I thought that it was your house but the lady who was here said that it wasn’t.”

“Is she there now? The lady?”

“Yeah, she let me use her phone. Do you wanna say hi?”

Beau started pulling on her coat and grabbed her keys off the counter. “Yeah, give the phone to her really quick, I wanna say hi.”

She heard some movement on the other side of the line and Jester’s voice in the distance. “She wants to say hi.”

There was a moment of silence and a familiar voice spoke. “Beau.”

“Thank fuck,” Beau mumbled. “Dairon, I’m sorry, I’m on my way now.” She had lived with Dairon briefly after her parents disowned her but that had been a few years ago, she wasn’t sure why Jester had gone there instead of her current apartment. “Is she alright? Is she hurt?”

“She’s fine. She tried to scale my fence and tore her dress and cried about that for about ten minutes and now she’s eating a breakfast burrito with her feet in my pool. Come get her. Now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting in the car now. Thanks for not calling the cops.”

“If you had not answered the phone on the second call I would have. I’m going to sleep, lock the door behind you when you leave.” There was a click and the line went dead. 

Beau stepped outside her apartment and jogged down the stairs to her car, tossing her phone into the passenger seat as she climbed inside. She hadn’t spoken to Dairon in almost as long as she’d been moved out of her place, but it was nice to know that she could still trust her with the important things. She pulled into Dairon familiar driveway and put the car in park, jogging to the front door. It had been painted blue since she’d seen it last, but it was unlocked when she tried the handle and she let herself in.

“Dairon, it’s me!” she called, but there was no answer, which was fine. She made her way through the house to the backdoor and saw the back of a little blue tiefling sitting next to the pool through the glass sliding door. She sighed but pulled it open and stepped outside.

Jester looked back at her and grinned, her eyes a little unfocused. “Beau! You’re here! Isn’t this the best!”

“Jester, I haven’t lived here in forever, why did you come here?” She walked over and started pulling Jester up to her feet. There was a large tear in the front of her dress that exposed her thigh and Beau pulled off her jacket and to wrap it around Jester’s waist and cover it up. “Come on, I’m gonna take you to my place to sleep it off.”

Jester hummed and let herself be moved and manhandled. “I was… dreaming…” she mumbled. “About when we first met. You lived here.”

Beau started walking her back into the house with a kind but insistent hand on the small of her back. “Yeah. I did. But now I live somewhere else, let’s go there, okay? Be quiet inside, alright? Dairon is trying to sleep.”

Jester nodded, her face suddenly serious. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, quiet, super quiet.”

Beau couldn’t help the fond smile on her lips as she led her friend through the house to the front door. She locked it as she closed it and then started walking towards the car with Jester still in tow. If took some work to get Jester in the car and buckled. When Beau told her to fasten her seatbelt she’d looked at Beau like she had never heard any of those words in her entire life and Beau had had to do it herself which sent Jester into a laughing fit. When Beau finally got into her own seat, she took a moment to catch her breath before starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

“Alright,” she started when they were finally moving. Jester’s slack, distant face was only illuminated by the street lamps that they occasionally drove passed. “You wanna tell me what happened? Why are you drunk, how did you end up at Dairon’s?”

“You,” Jester started. She could feel Jester’s eyes on her face but she didn’t look away from the road in front of her. “You used to like me. Romantic-ish.”

Beau frowned. Their friend, Nott, had blabbed Beau’s secret feelings for Jester just two days ago and Beau had quickly gone into damage control mode. She assured Jester that those feelings were a thing of the past and that they weren't going to interfere with their friendship. It was partly true, the latter part, at least. “Jes, yeah, but I told you that I was over it two years ago. It’s not a problem anymore, you don’t have to worry about me being weird, I promise, alright?”

“Do you think that you could be not over it anymore?” she asked, her voice uncharacteristically small. “Do you think you could like me again?”

Beau’s heart felt tight in her chest like Jester was squeezing it with her words. “Wha-Why? You told me years ago that you didn’t like girls ‘that way’.”

Jester hummed and let her head fall to the side to look back out the window. “Maybe I don’t. Maybe it’s just you that I like that way.”

“Don’t say that,” she mumbled. “Not if you don’t mean it. Jes, I don’t think you understand what it would do to me if you were fucking with me right now.” She backed into her usual spot outside her apartment but didn’t move to turn off her car just yet. She pressed her heated forehead against the cold leather of her steering wheel. “She’s just drunk,” Beau mumbled. “She won’t even remember this when she wakes up.” She took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out heavily as she turned the key and finally looked over to look at her friend. Jester was looking at the seat belt like it was the most fascinating thing she’d even seen, pulling it away from her body and then letting it snap back against her arm. “Come on,” she said, reaching over and unlocking Jester’s seatbelt. “I’ll get you something to drink and you can sleep in my bed.”

Jester giggled and started climbing out of the car. “Yeah, cuddle party!” She stood at the end of Beau’s car as Beau gathered her wallet and keys and stepped out of her seat. She squinted at the apartment building and frowned. “This place sucks,” she said. “I liked the other house better.” 

Beau agreed with her with a laugh and started walking her upstairs. She let her inside and she stumbled, but caught herself on the wall. “Woah,” Beau said, dropping her wallet to help her friend stand. “There we go, almost there.”

She and Jester stumbled to her bedroom and she let Jester throw herself into her bed. She grinned dopily at Beau and it shouldn’t have been as adorable as it was. “Come on, come cuddle.”

That was a very bad, not good idea. Beau cleared her throat and shook her head. “I’m gonna get you something from the kitchen. Don’t fall asleep yet.” Beau turned quickly and walked back to her kitchen. She also pulled down her bottle of pain medicine from the cabinet above her stove and grabbed a couple sports drinks from the fridge. One for her to drink and one to have ready for Jester in the morning, then she went back to the bedroom to find Jester laying outstretched on the bed, wearing one of Beau’s t-shirts like a nightgown. Her torn dress was balled up and thrown on the floor. “Jes?” she asked, sitting the bottles on the nightstand.

Jester’s eyes popped open and she grinned tiredly at Beau. “You’re so pretty. Did you know you were so pretty?”

Beau blushed and decided to let that go for now. “Drink this before you go to sleep.” Jester groaned and whined and Beau had to pull her by the arms to get her to sit up. “No, come on, you’re gonna feel like shit when you wake up. This will help a little bit.” Jester whined more and kicked her feet but took a swig of the drink Beau pressed into her hand. She held it out to Beau to offer her a drink and Beau smiled but shook her head. “No, that’s for you. You don’t need to finish it, just drink what you can.” She sat down next to Jester on the bed and waited for her to finish.

“Hey,” Jester mumbled, closing the top on the mostly empty bottle. She sat it on the table and smacked her lips. “We should go to Molly’s carnival. For our first date. Like the night we met. That would be fun.”

Beau sighed sadly and gently pushed her shoulder to lay down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her collar. “Sure. We’ll talk about it in the morning.” She tried to tell herself not to get her hopes up but it was a little too late. She wiped her sweaty hands on her pants and got to her feet, grabbing the extra blanket from the closet and heading for the couch.

“Beau,” Jester mumbled, looking at her through half lidded eyes. “I love you.”

Beau sighed and squeezed the door frame in her hand. “Yeah. Love you too.” Then she stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her.


	2. Jester

Jester frowned at the beer that was offered to her. “I don’t know,” she said. “Do you really think it will help?”

Nott paused as she downed her beer and nodded emphatically. “O’Course. Whatever it is that’s bothering you, this will make you forget it. There’s no better therapist than booze.” She smacked her lips and sighed. “This shit sucks.” But she finished off the mug and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Jester picked up the mug but just swirled it around for a moment. “Have you tried, I don’t know, an actual therapist?”

“Booze is cheaper.”

Jester was still dubious but she took a sip and instantly spit it onto the floor. “Bleh! That’s gross! You like this stuff?”

Nott shook her head. “You don’t drink it cause it tastes good. In fact, anything you can do to avoid tasting it is probably the best way to go. Just tilt your head back and pour it straight down your throat, don’t let it linger on your tongue too long.”

“This is a weird hobby.”

“It’s the most popular hobby in the world. Just try it. If you don’t like it, you can stop.”

Jester sighed heavily and stared at her own reflection in her beer. “Maybe…”

“Or, we could talk about what’s bothering you like adults and try to work it out responsibly.” Nott suggested, though the tone in her voice said it was the last thing she wanted to do. Jester sneered at the idea of giving voice to the swirling thoughts in her mind and tilted her head all the way back, pouring the beer into her mouth. She swallowed with a grimace and Nott cheered. “Atta girl!” Then she ordered another round for them both.

“I’m still on my first one,” Jester complained when their second drinks were brought over by the waitress.

“If you don’t drink it, I will,” Nott said with a shrug.

Jester finished her first mug and felt herself begin to feel delightfully light, like all her bones were suddenly hollow. She was smiling as she started the second mug. “You know…” she mumbled. “This is kinda nice, actually.” She took a swig and shuddered at the taste. “If only this didn’t taste so bad.”

Nott laughed. “The sacrifices we make…” She let it trail off like she had forgotten her point and started a new sentence without prompting. “So, what bothered you so much that it made you agree to come here with me tonight?”

Jester knew someone in the back of her mind that she shouldn’t answer. This was a secret and Nott was a notorious secret-blabber. It was her gossipy tendencies that had sent Jester down this spiral in the first place. “Beau. I think I’m in love with Beau.”

Nott spit her beer out in surprise and ignored the angry ‘Hey!’ of the woman at the table next to them. “Oh for fuck’s sake! Really? Now?”

Jester nodded and crossed her arms on the table, laying her hot forehead against her arms but speaking loud enough that she thought Nott could still hear her. “I think I’ve loved her for a really long time but I didn’t put the right words to it! When you told us at Molly’s house the other night that she used to have a crush on me, I started having all these thoughts. We sleep in the same bed all the time! We cuddle, we hold hands, we go to the theater to watch bad movies every week and giggle together in the back row.”

Nott’s mouth twisted up in disgust. “Beau giggling? Ew.”

Jester sat up straight and charged forward, either ignoring Nott or not hearing her at all. “I mean, we’re practically already dating, but without the sex!” Her eyes widened and she gasped. “Oh my god, I wanna have sex with Beau. I wanna kiss her so much and see her whole body turn red all over. And I wanna -”

“Aht!” Nott reprimanded. “Nope. Stopping that line of thought right now before I hear shit I can never unhear.” After a moment of quiet, Nott sighed and reached over to take Jester’s wrist and remove her glass mug from her python grip. “Okay, okay, don’t break the glass. I’ve already got a tab going here and I can’t afford any more broken shit on it. Alright, let’s start at the beginning. You told us all years ago that you were straight.”

“I know and I still like men. And it’s like…” she paused and looked around the bar, pointing to the attractive purple haired woman behind the bar. “Like, look at her. She’s beautiful, right? Super, extra sexy even. I don’t wanna have sex with her. But Beau… It’s different with Beau.” She picked her mug back up and downed it. “I want more. It’s starting to taste kinda good.”

Nott frowned. “I don’t know. You’re already spiralling.”

“Nott, just this once? Please?”

Nott couldn’t resist those sad eyes, even if they were a little wild and loopy right now. She sighed and ordered another round. “Alright. Write down your address on that napkin before you forget it.” Jester looked confused but too a pen from her purse and started jotting it down. “You give that to the taxi driver. If you remember nothing from here on out, remember that, alright?”

She  _ did _ remember nothing but that. 

She vaguely remembered arriving at her apartment building, staring at her bright green front door for a few seconds, and then walking away from it instead. She must have had a destination in mind, but she couldn't remember it at all.

Jester woke up in a familiar bed that was not her own. Her eyes felt like they were on fire and her throat felt like Frumpkin had crawled inside and slept there last night. She smacked her dry lips and forced her eyes open long enough to start mission ‘Find Something To Drink’.

There was a sports drink by her bed.

Mission accomplished. 

She was pretty good at this hangover thing.

She popped open the bottle and downed it in large gulps. There was a mostly empty bottle of the same kind of drink next to it and she finished that too. She nearly missed the bottle of pain pills behind them, but she knocked it over by accident when she had tried to sit down the second bottle and thought ‘Oh good, feel-better medicine’. She couldn’t really count right now and when she tried she wasn’t sure which pills in her palm were really there and which were double vision from how dizzy she was, so she just took out what felt right and swallowed them.

Beau’s room, she realized as she started looking around.

She was in Beau’s room but Beau was nowhere to be seen.

“Beau!” she groaned. “Beeeeaaaauuuuu!” She needed one of Beau’s magical ‘make-everything-better’ hugs right now.

There was the sound of shuffling footsteps from the bathroom and Beau stuck her head out, a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She smirked and leaned against the door frame. “Morning, Drunkie. How you feeling?”

“Like fucking shit.”

Beau laughed and stepped back into the bathroom long enough to spit, rinse and wipe off her mouth, then she walked over to the bed and climbed in beside Jester, letting the younger woman wrap around her like an octopus. “That’s the great thing about alcohol, it comes with its own life lessons.”

“Then why do people drink?”

“Why did you drink?”

Jester looked up at her blearily and blinked. “I forget.”

“That’s why.” She sighed and let Jester rest for a moment, gently brushing her fingertips through her friend’s hair. “So. You gonna tell me what happened last night or am I gonna have to piece the evidence together like a detective?”

“Second one. No talkie. Not me.”

Beau hummed thoughtfully. “Well, you would never drink for the first time all alone. You weren’t with me, you weren’t with Caleb and Molly, Yasha is in Xorhas for the next month, Caduceus doesn’t drink, and Fjord would never let you get this fucking plastered. So you must have been with Nott. Nott is banned from most bars in town so that narrows down where you went. You smell like smoke and you have peanut shell under your fingernails, so you must have been at The Leaky Tap.”

Jester nodded her head against Beau’s collar bone. “You’re really good at that.”

“Not really, that was all bullshit. You actually have a napkin from the Tap stuck on the ass of your dress,” she said, pointing to the dress on the floor. “With… I think that’s your address written on it.” Jester didn’t turn to look, instead snuggling closer to Beau’s body like she wanted to disappear inside of her. “How did you get to Dairon’s though?”

Jester frowned and finally turned her head up to look at her. “Dairon’s? What was I doing at Dairon’s?”

“Apparently, you drank so much booze that you were transported magically to a time when I lived there,” she teased. “You called me from her phone and I came to get you, in case you were wondering how you got here.”

She hadn’t been wondering that, she was just glad that she was. “Thank you. You’re the best.” I’m in love with you. But she didn’t say that out loud. Beau was over her, she’d said so herself. There was no use bringing it up now, not when Beau had moved on. Beau started running her fingers up and down Jester’s spine and Jester sighed, closing her eyes and letting herself drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was just going to leave it at this chapter but I felt like Beau and Jester deserved a happy ending. There is now a part 3 that will be up in a few days.


	3. Beau & Jester

Beau waited until Jester had fallen asleep again to detangle her fingers from Jester’s blue hair and climb out of her reaching, grabby hands to get onto her feet. She sighed as she stood up and walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Jester would need something greasy and filling when she woke up. Bacon, she decided. It wasn’t much of a decision, really, all that she had in her fridge to choose from was bacon and last night’s take out. So, bacon it was.

Maybe cooking would distract her from the frantic thoughts that were buzzing between her ears like bees.

As she cut open the package of bacon, she heard a noise from outside the front door a few feet away. 

“Oh for fuck sakes. Those two are so gross.” Said a muffled voice that she recognized instantly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she door knob started to rattle behind her. The previously locked door popped open a second later and her unannounced guest stepped inside. “Morning, Nott,” Beau called, nonchalantly. “You could have just knocked.”

“Eeh,” she said in response with no follow up. “Jester wasn’t at her place when I went to check on her this morning and, based on the artwork that she left outside, I’d say I was right to figure she’d be here.”

Beau paused before she turned the burner on and looked at Nott with a frown. “Artwork?”

“You didn’t see? Yeah, she left a note on your door. Have fun cleaning that shit off.”

Beau left the unlit stove for now to walk over to the front door. It had once been a very nice white door but Beau never washed it so now it was sort of off-white/gray but she didn’t mind. About hip level on the door in blue sharpie was a beautiful, flowery, decorative heart drawing with the letters ‘J + B 4-EVAR’ in Jester’s loopy handwriting underneath it.

Yeah, she wasn’t gonna wash that off. She thought she might cut it out and take it with her when she moved someday. She could afford to replace a door. She stared at it until her stomach started to growl but she was smiling slightly as she shut the door and walked back to the stove. Nott was looking at the bacon greedily.

“It’s for Jester,” Beau said, clicking on the burner. “You don’t get any.”

Nott groaned and rolled her eyes. “Oh great, you guys are gonna be one of _ those _ couples,” she sneered. “But at least the pining can finally end, that was annoying.”

“We’re not a couple,” Beau muttered as she started frying the first few pieces of bacon. She took a moment to pull down a plate and cover it in paper towels. “And I don’t fucking pine.”

“You absolutely pined, you-” She paused and her face screwed up in distaste for a moment. “I was going to make a joke about you pining so much that you might as well be a lumberjack, but I feel like that would be playing into a lesbian stereotype.”

Beau snorted and shook her head. “Fuck you.” She flipped the bacon with a pair of tongs. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Yes.”

She didn’t move to leave. “I told you, I was checking up on Jester.”

“Well, she’s here, she’s fine, she’s asleep. You can go home now.”

“What do you mean you’re not a couple?” Nott asked, the first part of Beau’s earlier sentence finally catching up to her desire to make a lumberjack joke. “She wrote you a love note on your door, you can’t just ignore that.”

“She was drunk, she didn’t mean to do or say all that stuff,” Beau mumbled, hoping that her words didn’t sound as much like she was trying to convince herself as they felt. 

“That doesn’t mean she was making it up. Being drunk makes people more truthful.”

“I know but-” She cut herself off and moved the bacon to the plate, then picked up a few more pieces and laid them out in the pan. “I know that what she said was probably true, I know that. But she still didn’t mean to say it. Maybe she doesn’t want me to know yet. Maybe she’ll never want me to know. Maybe she’s discovering things about herself and her feelings have nothing to do with me at all. Maybe she wants to throw a big coming out party or something and she wants me to be surprised.” She shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe that’s stupid, but I think that if I was in her shoes I’d want control over who knows what and when, I don’t want to take that from her.”

Nott was giving her a funny look that was difficult to interpret and didn’t speak right away. “You’re really stupid about her, aren’t you? This sounds like ‘Forever’ talk. I didn’t think you were a ‘Forever’ kind of person.”

Beau flipped the second batch of bacon with one hand and flipped Nott the bird with the other. “Fuck you.” She picked up one of the cooled strips of bacon off the plate and tossed it into the air, smirking when Nott scrambled to catch in in her hand and then immediately shoved it into her mouth. “Now get out. You’re going to wake her up.”

Nott tried to steal a second strip but Beau grabbed at it to pull it away from her and it snapped in half. Nott shoved her half into her mouth as she headed for the door. “See you,” she called, pulling open the door. “Tell Jester I stopped by.”

“I’m going to tell her you died,” Beau called over her shoulder as Nott shut the door and then the apartment plunged into chilly silence. She sighed and sat the half of bacon she’d saved from Nott’s sticky fingers back onto the plate

Beau finished frying up breakfast and let it cool on the plate while she pulled open the front door to stare a Jester’s artistic confessions of love for a little bit longer. She tore a piece of cardboard off a shipping box that was sitting near the door and taped the cardboard over the drawing to keep Jester from seeing it, then reluctantly shut the door. She couldn’t let Jester’s drunken words get to her, not until they matched her sober words at least.

She pushed open the bedroom door with her hip and stepped inside, her eyes instantly sliding to Jester’s face. To her surprise, Jester’s blue eyes were open and looked at her and there was an unreadable expression on her face.

“Oh,” Beau said, looking away quickly and sitting the plate on the nightstand. “You’re awake again. You weren’t down long. Feeling better?” Jester just hummed instead of answering and Beau could feel Jester’s eyes on the side of her face. “Nott was here to check on you.”

“I know. She’s loud.” Jester sat up in the bed and folded her legs under herself, pulling the blanket up over her arms and shoulders like a cape and then twisting her fingers nervously in her lap. “You… You’re loud too.”

Beau felt every muscle in her body tense at once. “Oh. So you heard all that, huh?”

“Most of it, I think. I woke up when Nott was talking about lumberjacks. You don’t even own any flannel, I don’t know what she was talking about.”

Beau chuckled and then cleared her throat. “Well, I made you some bacon. The grease should help you feel better but I’ll bring you a can in case you can’t hold it down.” She didn’t look at Jester as she fled the room, stepping into the bathroom. She stood in front of the garbage can for a moment, telling herself that she should take it out to Jester as soon as possible, but she just stood there for a moment trying to remind herself how to breathe instead. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose and held it until she was able to ignore the nervous ache in her chest, letting it out audibly and shaking her head. She pulled the bag out of her trash can and tied it, sitting it aside to deal with later, and brought the can back out to Jester. 

Jester was still sitting in the exact same place but she had pulled the plate into her lap and was eating the bacon slowly. She gave Beau a tired smile when she walked back inside and Beau sat the can down before sitting on the bed next to her.

“Are you free on Saturday?” Jester asked. The words rushed out of her like air from a tire and she covered her mouth to keep the bacon she was eating from following them.

“Course,” Beau said, raising an eyebrow. “You wanna hang out?”

“Molly’s carnival is doing a magic show that I thought would be fun. For our date.”

For a moment, Beau thought she was dreaming. The words had to go through her brain a few times before she realized what they meant. She smiled and took a piece of bacon for herself. “Yeah,” she said. “Sure. He’s going to be such an ass about it, you know? He’s been telling me to make my move for years.”

“You still haven’t made your move,” Jester said playfully. “I made the move.”

Beau snorted and leaned in as close as she dared. “Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be? Are we keeping score?”

Jester swept in and pressed her mouth to Beau’s. She tasted like bacon and hours old cherry chap stick but Beau wasn’t sure she’d ever tasted anything better. After a moment (or maybe it was a year, time was weird when you felt like you were floating a hundred feet above the ground) Jester pulled away with a smile.

She shoved a piece of bacon into her mouth and turned to smile at her plate. “Yep, yep. And I’m winning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited so I'm posting it early. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
